


Picture-perfect

by rikotin



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, Post-Canon, Secrets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin
Summary: In hindsight, he was probably never supposed to find out about it. But really, it explained so much, now that he thought about it.Based on a tumblr prompt: "Am I your lock screen?" "You weren't supposed to see that."
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	Picture-perfect

In hindsight, he was probably never supposed to find out about it. But really, it explained so much, now that he thought about it.  
  


He thought back to all the times he had wanted to check for something and hadn’t bothered to find his own phone, asking for Even’s instead, but instead of giving his phone to Isak, Even had offered to check for it himself. All the times Even had handed his phone over to him with Eskild or Jonas on the line, who had called him after not reaching Isak – his phone was constantly on silent as he always forgot to unmute it –, and Even had always seemed to have something to ask as well so Isak had given the phone to him before hanging up.  
  


It was amazing he hadn’t caught on earlier, really, because usually the sort of things wouldn’t go unnoticed by him. Then again, it must’ve become a routine thing for Even, too, because it seemed like this time he had just… forgotten the act.  
  


Isak had closed the door of their flat behind him, returning home after a full day of lectures and essays. He had tossed his coat in the approximate direction of the coat rack, immediately sure he had missed the hooks and would get huffs and puffs for it later, as Even would most likely notice it and pick the coat up before the whole thing would even cross Isak’s mind again.  
  


He had walked into the living room, the evening sun painting the room with golds and reds, sizzling and clanging echoing from the kitchen. Even had called out to him from the other room with a  _ Welcome back!  _ and  _ Could you check if it was mom that called? The phone’s on the sofa and rang a while ago but I’m cooking.  
  
_

So he had, and it had indeed been Even’s mother who had called. She had a habit of checking in every week, asking how both of them were doing, even if they visited them nearly as frequently. Isak really liked Even’s mom and it was still felt a bit surreal he had been accepted into the new family so quickly and easily, seemingly without question.  
  


Just before switching off the phone screen again, something in the background caught his eye, and with a confused frown he swiped the notification of the missed call away, and froze to stare at what he found.  
  


He stayed staring at the phone for way too long, but now, he felt an odd kind of victory – like he had just won something, even if he wasn’t sure what. He dropped his bag next to the sofa and took the phone with him as he walked over to the kitchen where Even was, indeed, stirring something on the stove. Another pot was softly hissing and bubbling with what appeared to be rice.  
  


“What are you making?”  
  


He leaned against Even’s side, who wrapped a hand over his shoulders and hummed. Isak turned his face to Even just as he tried to place a seemingly absentminded kiss on Isak’s cheek, making it land on his nose. Isak squawked, jerking his head back a little.  
  


“Didn’t know you had a thing for my nose,” he then commented and watched in amusement as Even blinked a couple of times to take it what had happened, before grinning.  
  


“Sorry,” Even laughed out, and then pointed his spatula at the pan in front of them. “I’m trying to make Palak Paneer. You know, that thing you made some time ago.”  
  


Isak turned his head to look at the pan Even was tending to and frowned. It was very green and obviously spinach-y, like it was supposed to, but something looked quite off, as the texture had an odd, granulated look to it.  
  


“Yes, I know the thing,” he said slowly, and glanced at Even. “But what happened to it? Did you use a recipe?”  
  


Even fell silent for a moment too long, before uttering the most unconvincing reply that also landed more as a question than an actual answer: “Uh, yeah?”

  
“Hmm,  _ really _ ?”  
  


“Uh, well, sort of? It seemed easy enough after I checked the ingredients, okay? I just figured it shouldn’t be too hard if you managed to do it, that’s all.”  
  


Isak scoffed and aimed a kick at Even’s ankle, missing as Even jumped and dodged his effort with a laugh, causing the pots at the stove clang together

  
“Asshole, it was delicious! I might be shit at improvising but I can read and execute exceptionally well, thank you very much,” he grumbled, trying his luck again by jabbing his finger at Even’s side, landing a poke right in-between his ribs. Even yelped, but followed it with a wholehearted laugh and Isak couldn’t help but join him. He took a step closer and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss onto Even’s lips, who dived right back in to get another one.   
  


He then remembered his initial intention with the newly found discovery in the phone in his hand, and the remaining smile turned into a smirk.  
“It was your mom that called, by the way.”  
  


“Hmm?”  
  


“The phone call? Your phone ringing in the living room? You here, hands full of whatever the fuck you’re making?”

  
“Oi! It’s going to taste  _ amazing _ !”  
  


“Mhm, I’m sure the porridge-y appearance is merely a façade.”  
  


“Way to crush a man’s ego,” Even sighed exaggeratedly, slouching and clutching his shirt over his chest like Isak had just said something that hurt him deeply as he returned to tend to his pots. Isak snickered at the sight. He then cleared his throat a little and took a step back.  
  


“Listen, Even…”  
  


As Isak purposefully dragged out the silence, Even looked at him quickly, then placed the spatula down and turned so he was facing Isak a bit better. The frown on Even’s face made him almost feel bad. Almost.  
  


“What’s wrong?” 

Isak did his best to keep a straight face, but he knew he was failing miserably when Even’s expression then turned into amused confusion. Isak then coughed again, lifting up the phone in his hand the screen facing Even, and clicked the unlocking button on the side to reveal the lock screen.

  
“What’s this?”  
  


The amusement on Even face faltered as he turned to look at his phone, and then back to Isak. Even let out an unsure laugh and rubbed the back of his neck before holding his hand out towards the phone. Isak made no move to hand it over; he only quirked a brow and shook the phone a bit, waiting for an answer.   
  


“Give it back,” Even huffed instead of answering his question, seemingly embarrassed, and reached out for the phone. A wide, smug grin spread over Isak’s face and jerked his hand away, keeping the phone out of Even’s reach.  
  


“What  _ is  _ this, Even? Am I your lock screen?”  
  


“You weren’t supposed to see that.”  
  


“I figured,” Isak snorted, taking a step back as Even tried to catch the phone again. He then turned to look at the picture again and scowled. “Why did you pick this awful pic though? I look like I’m five!”   
  


He couldn’t even remember when the picture was taken, the basic brick wall behind him giving no indication, either. He had no memory of ever owning a yellow snapback, as the colour really didn’t suit him at all – the picture only glaring evidence of that. Maybe he gave the hat to Mahdi or Jonas at some point. Or destroyed it after seeing the photo for the first time, whenever that had been.  
  


“It is a  _ good _ picture,” Even scoffed, sounding so defensive it made Isak burst out laughing, forgetting the phone for a second so that Even managed to snatch it away from his hand and pushed it into his pocket.  
  


“It’s really not! Couldn’t you have used, like, any other one?”

“Well, in fact I would have. But it’s not like you ever send me any.”  
  


Even’s way of crossing his hands over his chest reminded Isak so much of a toddler that he was sure Even was putting up a show on purpose. Not that he minded. Two could play that game.  
  


“You know, normally people ask for  _ nudes _ , but you’re getting upset over not having my up-to-date face as your phone background.”  
  


Even shrugged and quickly returned to the stove once more, giving the pan a couple of stirs and checking the rice before turning the stove off altogether. He then slowly turned back to Isak, who was waiting with his eyebrows raised, and he could see a wicked expression spreading on Even’s face as he took a step closer to him again.  
  


“I would actually  _ love _ to get some nudes from you.”  
  


“And use one of them as your lock screen?” Isak questioned, squinting in disbelief, and wrapped his hands around Even’s waist when his boyfriend was close enough.  
  


“Yeah. And your caller ID, as well. Need to know what’s waiting for me at home, you know.”  
  


Isak snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling Even just a bit closer and slipping his hands lower, onto his hips.

  
“In that case, I’m totally setting your nude as the the laptop background. Need to know what’s waiting for me at home, after all.”  
  


Isak parroted Even’s words, not even bothering to hide the hint of mockery that made its way to his voice, and Even grinned again, all bright and happy - the way that never, even after years of being together, failed to take his breath away.  
  


“You sure they allow that at on university premises?” Even teased. Isak nodded and cocked his head up a bit in faked confidence.  
  


“Of course they do. Just blur out the too risky details and I’m good to go.”  
  


“I’m not sending you photoshopped nudes Isak, who do you take me for”, Even gasped. Isak hummed, mustering the best pout he could manage. Then, he pressed a slow kiss on Even’s lips, a content sigh escaping his own. After they parted, he stayed rather close. He opened his mouth, dropping his voice into a low one, hoping to sound as sweet and balanced as possible.

  
“Take that fucking picture down from your lock screen.”  
  


Even leaned closer, so close their noses were now brushing together, and their lips so close they almost touched again, making Isak just a tad dizzy despite his firm request just a second before. Even’s voice was quiet and full of of determination, as his breath puffed warm against Isak’s lips and he whispered:  
  


“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All the kudos and comments are always dearly appreciated! <3
> 
> This little prompt was sent by mynameisnotthepoint on tumblr, from [this prompt list.](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list)
> 
> My prompts are still open, so go ahead and drop some into [my ask box](https://rikotin.tumblr.com/ask) if there are some you'd definitely want to see! I write Evak, of course, but you can also request pairs like Davenzi (DRUCK) and Malec (Shadowhunters), so definitely include the pair you'd like to see :) I'll do my best to fullfil all the arriving prompts!
> 
> The biggest of hugs to my ever so lovely and patient proofreader [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint) <3


End file.
